


The shadow you cast

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'll be adding more tags as the story progresses, no beta we die like men, sonic forces au, zalgo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Finally..._

Solaris was complete. The cold, empty void one had felt since the beginning of his existence was filled in by the anger of the others flames.

Now, together they can destroy the very universe that has tried on numerous occasions to deny them freedom. Their existence.

As their body shifted and reformed to accommodate the immense power, they begun to start unravelling the timeline. Leaving an empty void in it’s wake.

...

...

. . .

n̛͡ _̨O_ _̡_

They were so close, so very close to ending everything. And yet they were defeated by three super powered hedgehogs.

 ~~Solaris~~ _Mephiles_ can feel themselves tearing a̕p͠a̷rt̨ _a G_ **i** A _N._ _ ~~I~~_ _ ~~̴~~_ _ ~~bl~~_ _ ~~̶~~_ _ ~~i~~_ _ ~~s̕͟~~_ slowly leaving him as ~~Solaris’s~~ form begun to cr ack.

He reached out to his other desperately trying to hold onto his brothers̘͉͞ fla̤̯̘mes. To keep holding onto the feeling of being w ͈̼̪h o ̬̝l e

The strain of single handedly keeping ~~Solaris~~ _~~them~~_ h i m s e l f formed was starting to become too much to him to bear.

He was stretching his being _ ~~h~~_ ~~~~ ~~~~ _ ~~i~~_ ~~~~ _ ~~s~~_ ~~~~ ~~~~ _ ~~c~~_ ~~~~ _ ~~o~~_ ~~~~ _ ~~n~~_ ~~~~ _ ~~ṡ~~_ ~~~~ _ ~~c~~_ ~~~~ _ ~~i~~_ ~~~~ _ ~~o~~_ ~~~~ _ ~~ű~~_ ~~~~ _ ~~s~~_ ~~~~trying to not lose his other half that he’d spent so long getting all the pieces lined up only to now have those same pieces smack his plans off the table.

 _He-_

 ** _S N A P_**

 _ ~~Solaris~~_ Iblis was no longer there, h̵͘e̵̸̡͞ ̵̸͡w̵̨̢̕a͡҉s̷̢̛ ̧̕͜n̴͞͝͡o̸͡ ̡l̶̵̢͘͘ǫ̨͘͝n̴̸̶̡͢g̵̕͢͢͡e͜͜r̡͘͡͞ ͘͟t͏͏̧h̵̴̨ę̴̨r̵͞e͠.̵̧

Desperately trying to survive, he reached out to attach whatever is left of his being as his senses were melting away, as he felt himself

  
̧͔̘̺͕̹̺̰̮̬̳̘͈̳͙͈̗̮̻̕͢͝  
̬̣̜̞͇͚̜̯͎̙̰̜̲̖͟͝ ̸̧̪̩͚̮͇͓̰͠͞ͅ ͏̢̛̻̯̳͚̪̹̘̠̣͕͉̙̣̞̙̲͟͜ ̛҉̹̦͇̯͓̰̙̕͡S̢̠̲̹̯̟̮̦͉̩͙̳͈̻̰̫̝̩̼̹͠͝ ̵҉̨̢̫͈͈͎͍͓̼̣̲̕ͅ ̡̥̻̮̜͈̹̩͘͢͡͡  
̬̪̲̣͍͖̥͓̣͎̘͡͝ ̴̶̧͕͍͚̗̭̮͉͢ ҉̘̲̠͎͖̪̠̬͠ ̷̨̡̼̰͇̮̜̬̥̞̺͚͎̻̥̳̺̥̞̩͝ ̣̜̪̫͍̣̯̹̟̮̬̹͎͍͉͠ͅ ̵̶̛͉͕̠̝̙̘͓͇͈̦͙̦̗̣̺̭͘ ̨̜̟̖͍͕͕͓͓̯͉͈͠͞H҉̵̡̰̝͕̦̼͓̹̠̫͍̱̹͘ ̶̨̩̫͎̰̱̖̩̮͜ ̵̶̗̟̜͇̻̤͖̹̳ ̸̪͈̞̮̮̞̹͈̕͡͠  
̡͖͓̗̗̪͜͟ ̴̡͔͈͖̤̬͜ ̷̸̭̰̖̝̗̜͓̩̰̟̺̰̮̭̟͠ ̯̙̫̠͇̲͢͡͞͞ ̧̧̦̭̪͓̳̲̤̹̣͓̩̰̼̼͈̥̼̣ͅ ̦͈̜̕͟ ͏̳͇̬̞̜͇͘͟ ̴̛̯͈͕̠̱͚̜̯̫͕̦̠͍̟ͅ ̘͚͙̗̹̮͓̪͇̯̤̝̺͚͇̪̼̕͡͡ͅ ̷̛͎̝͚̣̟͇̱͇͞ ̸̨͉̙͈͖̘͔̘̩̜̻͙̬͟A̴̡̨͉̘͓͠ ̢̮̝͇̦͕̭̲̦̞̬̤̘͟͠ ̡̖̱̝͎͎̳̝͈̗̥̟̳͟ ̸̨̛̲̪̙͎̣̟̪͠ ̸̡̛҉͍̠̳̣̼̲̭  
҉̷̼̪͕̟͔̳̖̮̩̝̺͖̻̯͞ͅͅ ͍̤̭͉͈͎͉͎̞͉̫̺̹̩̲͔͢ ͏̢͖͚̩̻̲̹͔̹̻̤͔̯͈̣̱̰̫̻ͅ ͏͍̖̻͕̯̺̖͔͙͔̮͠ ̙͕̹̣̫̦̤̕͝ ̷̫͇̺̬͢͠ͅ ̶̵̹͍͈̻̣̙̹̹̱̗̮̲ ̧̰̥̦̼̳̖͍͍̥͎̮̹̱̲̖̤͠ ̣̝̜̳̖̮̩͔̘͢ͅ ̵̨̤̤̼̩̳͈̙͚̼̖̰̗̞̞ͅ ̴̢͚̖͚̗̭͍̲̲̣̥͍͖͔̟̜̜͇͙͕͜ ͖̼̜̳̹͉͙̻̘̘̥͘͟ ̛̰̗̰̖̪͉̫̻̳͕̱̰͖͈͡͝ͅ ̸̨̝̱̙̮̮̫̬̱̩͘ ͝͏̧̬̩̹͕̻̪̦̥̮͕͚͓̣̬̳̘͜ͅ ͜͏̙̯͚͇̖͚͚̝͎̪̝̣̣̬͍̬̘͟Ţ̢̬͍̥̟͞ ̵̴̞̥̱͔͘ ̢͉̤͓̭͙̺̲̹̰͉͓̮͔̞̯̺͉̟͟͡͠ͅ ͏̗̟̳͙̬̘͔̦͎ ̴̴̛͓͚͓  
͏̟̜̣̹͈̻̣͍̘̻̮̕ͅ ̶̳̳̪̠̣̲̟͔̝ ͡͏͡͏̴̫̞͔͈ ҉̴̖̹͚͔̟̠͔̣̰ ̢̡̨̰͓̣̗͍̥̯͉̮̺̯͠͡ ̸̡̝̤͉̩͕̬̪̤̪̰̻̳͡͞ͅ ̴̰͎̺̩̻̹̪͡ ̶̧̨̣̥̹̜͇̠̰̲͇͚͖̦̤̜̤̘̻͖ ̶̴̵̝͓͚̙͍̱̬͖͘ͅͅ ̧̺̱̬̺̥̩̟̦͓̜̳̮̘̦͉͞ ̕҉̯͍̪̱̹̗̙̼͓̘̺͖̞̣̼͍̼͇ ̤̦͇̥̱͎̩̬͓̯̼͚̭͓͡ ͞͞͏̡͎̤͖͙̘̼̰͈͇͙͔͙̘̬͉̲ͅ ̨̫͍̰̞̰̠͔̦̫͎̣͟͟͝ ̪̩̲̮̙̣͙̠͈͕̖͚̭̪̥̺̻̲̕͠ ̡̤͍͎͚̳̫̼͓̤̼͕͉̯̹͢ͅ ̨̩̤̪͓̮̭̦̤̤͈̼̦͓̩ ̷̧̜̤̜͔͕̣̘͓̝̭̺͔̕͟ ̛̙͙͙̞̤̖ ̨̥̦̰̹͞T̝̖͎̲̮̥̲̤͔̹͢͞ͅ ̸̸͕͎͍̩̠͓̜̲̭͇͙͇ ̸҉͖̩̭̻̗̙͓̥͔͇̫͔̙̘̳̺ ҉̩͓̠̪͍  
̨̥͍̦̖͜͞͞ ̴̴͇̼͈̻̮͖͇͍͝ ̛̰̱̖̟͙̙̻̻̝̻̰̗͚͉̘̳̖͞ͅ ̸̶̞̹̪̞̣͚͉ ͠҉̶̧̛̼̩͚͉̫ ̵̷̢͕͕͓͎̜̪ͅ ͔̰̺̪͎̰̯͔̫̜̫͟͢͟͞ ̛͜͏͚̤͈̪̘ ͏̷̨̙͉̳͉̲̙͍͈̻̯͙̳̩͠ͅ ̢̡͘͠҉̤̲̘̻͖ ̧̲̻̙͔̪̘̤̙̭͕̩͡ ̵̛̖̣͓͙̣͇̹͜ ̻̤͍̪̞͖̯̩͘͡ ̷̷̡̟̰̬̠̕͟ͅͅ ͙̠̙̣̞̤͚̖͚̘͉͜͡ ̧͟͡͝͏͙̯̼͎ͅ ̘̺̮͚̼̪̘̤͔̖̩̦̪̠̲͎̻͟͡ͅ ̤̺̬̼̣̣̩̙̯͕̖͕̭̹̟͘̕͜ ̴̧͈̣͍̜̞̘͕̗̝̫̙̠̻͚̘͈̣͜ ̰͓̳̼̣̘̰̕͞ ̵̯͚͙͚̮̞͜ ̷̡̧̠̺̘̟̟̬͖͞ͅ ̞͍̼̞̟̜͇̯̫̞̠͢͞ ̬̣̱͇̘̙̘̻̳̳̞̘̠̫͘͟͢͢ ̷̟̰͔͈̭̼͓͙͔̯̰̝̖̙͉̫̕͡ ̕͏̙̤̪̺̲̭̥ ̵̧̣̭̣͚̠͉͙̗͖͘͠ ̵̢̱̘̱͓̩̞̯̟͇̰̻͕̙̝͟ ̡̠̹̙͈͘R̙̤͇̯̭̥̖̠̼͕͈̘̻͇̱̪̕ͅ ͘҉̬̯͎̗̹͖̝̼ ͏̦̲̯̬̞̰̙̣̫̳̤͟͞͝ ̛̼̺̘̦̪̮͎̣̻͇̟͈̪̜͓̱̦͜


	2. Chapter 2

The cold silence that he was currently in was deafening within his prison confines. Casually laying on the metal bed in deep thought.

He was trapped in Eggmans prison, with nothing to entertain himself but his thoughts. Left Sonic in complete utter boredom behind bars. This was the first time that eggheads plans actually got past the “defeating sonic” stage for once.And now... now he’s stuck in a tiny little room with barely any space to stretch his legs. But that’s ok! Tails will be able to track him down to rescue him. Any second now his little bro will come find him! Just have to be a little more patient!

Sonic isn’t even sure how much time has past since his initial capture. The only thing that’s been consistent so far is one of Doctor Eggmans robots dropping off a small meal for him. Aside from that, his stay so far in the prison has had a noticeable lack of the man himself. 

“Hmm” He glanced at the window outside his cell. Looking at the planet he very much so wishes to be on.Standing up with a fiery determination, Sonic focused his attention to the camera stationed in his room.

“Hey! Egghead! I’m surprised you haven’t come down and gloat about your plans!” 

...

Nothing. 

Oh well! No entertainment in this impromptu hotel stay? Fine! He’ll just go find his own.

Sonic glanced at the bars of his prison, spin dashes didn’t put a single scratch on them the last few times he tried. He looked around the room, seeing if he can find anything that he could’ve missed in his first few attempts at escape. So far, nothing but the same usual stagnant room. 

Groaning, he flopped down onto the bed. Staring at the vent above himblowing in fresh-

Wait, Vent?!

How did he miss that in his earlier attempt at escaping! He quickly stood up and busted it open with a spin dash, the vent’s cover then fell with a loud clank. 

Looking directly at the camera, Sonic grinned.

“I’ll be checking out of this room now! You guys get a one star review!” He called out before he jumped up and climbed into the vent. Alarms blaring at his escape. Running along, quickly picking his route hoping he was going in the right direction as bots were being deployed to recapture him.

Bursting through another vent cover, Sonic found himself in a long hallway. Randomly picking a direction, he ran. Dodging attacks and pitfalls while he was busy smashing Eggpawns as he went. Hoping that he picked the right way in the labyrinth of a base Eggman constructed. The hall lead to a spacious room with various machinery at work and fill with robots.

“Hah, Eggman is sure sending in the party now!” Sonic grinned, as he destroyed another bot. “Now to find a way outa here”

More robots flooding the room, trying to stop Sonic’s escape. He kept his pace destroying them, leaving a wake of broken machinery behind him.Brute forcing his way, the path led him to a weapon storage bay.

“Heh, when I’m done Egghead will have to-“ Suddenly from behind him, a leg kicked Sonic’s back sending him to the ground.

“Hmph, and here I thought the ‘fastest thing alive’ would be a challenge when I fought you, from all the rumours I’ve heard about you” The masked figure called out to Sonic

“Heh, you just surprised me was all. Why don’t we have a fair one on one and I’ll really give you a challenge?” Sonic taunted as he stood up, eyes showing a flame of determination in them. Quickly curling up into a ball and launching himself at the masked fugure. Just as his attack was going to hit, the other quickly dodged out of the way. “Or are ya scared of losing?” Sonic teased.

“As much fun as that would be, unfortunately for you I have a schedule to keep. Now why don’t you be a good rat and go back to your cell?” Turning away, the Jackalnonchalantly started walking towards the direction he came from.

“Rat?! I’m no rat! I’m a-ACK!” A hard kick to the head cut Sonic off before another to his back. Red flooding his vision as his consciousness faded. 

When Sonic awoke, he was back in his cell and the vent was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've wrote any sort of fanficiton in a long time, but I'll put up a summary sometime if I can come up with something that'll fit


End file.
